


Bound Together

by Esselle



Series: My Stupid Magical Husband [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mages, Magical Tattoos, Mental Link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "The last time we started with kissing," Hinata fills in. "That was…""It wasn't the worst," Kageyama murmurs, leaning in to find out if it will continue to be not the worst. Then he hears it, a nervous thought, passing nearly too quickly for him to catch:What if it's not the same?Kageyama closes the nearly non-existent gap between them in an instant. Hinata shakes—one full-body shiver, when their lips meet.Kageyama wonders, almost in retaliation, what if it'sbetter?--Kageyama can't hear Hinata inside his head anymore; he's trying to figure out why this bothers him.





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #6: Bonds

"Oy, Kageyama, wake up."

Kageyama jerks upright, and says, as knowledgeably as he knows how, "Channeling as a type of spellcasting was popularized at some point between the sixth and seventh century."

The group of classmates gathered around his desk all laugh, as he stares at them blankly.

"Nice try, genius," one of them says, "but you're in Magical _Theory._ Not History."

"It's a good thing he's a natural at actually casting anything, seriously..."

They continue on in this vein, about how lucky and gifted Kageyama is; he yawns, staring off into the middle distance, and tunes them out. He doesn't mind people assuming he's better at magic than them, through no fault of his own. Not like Hinata, who always gets offended any time people take his skills for granted. And speaking of Hinata…

"Sorry," Kageyama says, as he stands abruptly, not feeling very sorry to be able to escape at all, "I've got to go to club."

His classmates wave goodbye as he collects his things and hurries from the room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oooh, I guess that's what happens after you tie the knot!"

Kageyama resolutely does not give any sign he has heard them.

If anyone were to have asked Kageyama Tobio ten or five or even one year ago where he saw himself in the present day, his answer would not have been "accidentally magically married to a disaster of an orange human being", because—well, for starters, he and Hinata aren't _actually_ married—alright, functionally, they _are,_ as far as mage unions go; but that's still  _different,_  somehow,and they're figuring out how to reverse the spell as fast as they can (nevermind the fact that everybody keeps telling them it can't be reversed).

It's complicated.

What _isn't_ complicated is going to club, and meeting up with Hinata to go over strategy, and winning their practice duels for the day.

Only, that turns out to be quite complicated as well.

There's another problem that's been grating on Kageyama as of late, and it's one more he never could have anticipated. See, at the start of all this—wherever the start is, exactly, because Kageyama isn't sure, whether that's meeting Hinata, or their disastrous entrance exams, or being forced to pair off for the club, or deciding to try _The Kindling Pact_ —at the start of all this, he never would have guessed that he'd get _used_ to having Hinata around.

And he truly had. Not just physically, but mentally— _emotionally._ Hinata is something of a tempest, when it comes to presence, and Kageyama had borne the full brunt of that after they'd been magically tethered. And the whole point of doing the damn spell in the first place had been so they could be stronger—doing so required forging a most unique sort of bond. And it had worked (better than either of them had bargained for).

So it's a mystery to him, now, why Hinata has recently decided to ignore him entirely.

Kageyama rubs at his chest, absentmindedly, pressing the pads of his fingers to the mark that lies beneath his shirt.

He hadn't noticed it at first. He's bad at noticing stuff like this, and on top of that, they've both been trying to regulate the whole "reading each other's mind" thing. Gradually, they'd been able to filter some of it. It was like getting used to background noise—the other's thoughts stopped being intrusive and instead just became a constant, more images and ideas than actual dialogue.

But lately—the past week or so—it's gone quiet. Even when they're in proximity, or during duels, Hinata isn't giving him anything. That part of Kageyama that had shifted to accommodate him is suddenly just empty space.

It's weird. And maybe weirder still is how much Kageyama dislikes it.

Hinata barely looks at him during warm ups, and Kageyama doesn't push where he's not wanted. He especially refuses to do this inside Hinata's head, but the penalty for them both comes in the form of handily losing their duel against Tanaka and Nishinoya during practice. If Hinata won't focus long enough to plan beforehand, and he won't use their mental advantage during the actual duel, they have basically no chance. They're an explosive pair, for better or worse, and when it works for them, it really works. In all other instance, it backfires. They're so out of sync, the match barely lasts five minutes.

It wouldn't be so bad losing to upperclassmen normally, but Kageyama knows Hinata is distracted, not giving it his all. But the weirdness doesn't end with the duel. Instead of trying to argue or bemoan their loss, Hinata… apologizes. Awkwardly and blandly, like he knows he's messed up but doesn't really care about the reasons as to why; and as soon as club is over, he makes his excuses and scurries off, without so much as a backward glance.

That's not normal either; Hinata always tries to linger and soak up as much of the atmosphere as possible, fluttering around their clubmates, like he thinks he can absorb a bit of everyone else's knowledge, their finesse.

It's all so unlike Hinata that Kageyama _almost_ feels worried instead of angry, but Hinata won't give him the time of day to talk to him, either—so he just winds up pissed. He intends to find out what's going on.

By the time he manages to escape from Tanaka's teasing, he bursts out into the long hallway to see Hinata already halfway down it.

"Hinata!"

Hinata either doesn't hear him, or ignores him. Irritated, Kageyama gives chase.

"Hey! Quit ignoring me, dumbass!"

He's definitely being ignored. Hinata glances over his shoulder and then speeds up. Furious, Kageyama prepares to shout again, and then remembers a much better way to accomplish doing what he wants, short of magicking a lasso to catch Hinata.

He musters all his willpower, and thinks as hard and as loudly as he can into Hinata's head.

**_STOP RUNNING!_ **

Hinata screeches, trips, and falls flat on his face. Kageyama finally manages to catch up to him, sliding to a stop next to where Hinata now lies, rolling around on the ground in pain and probably crankiness.

"Don't _do_ that!" Hinata shouts at him as soon as Kageyama leans over him. "Do you have any idea how loud that was?!"

"I wouldn't have had to do it if you'd stopped when I called out to you the first time," Kageyama says, crossing his arms. He refuses to help Hinata up, and Hinata probably wouldn't accept his help. Since Hinata's been avoiding him like an ass, anyway.

"Maybe if you knew when to leave people alone, you wouldn't have had to bother in the first place!" Hinata says.

 _Ah ha_ , Kageyama thinks. He doesn't say anything, just looks away as Hinata sits up. He hasn't done anything, that he knows of, to make Hinata want him to stay away.

Hinata sighs. "I didn't—it's not because of anything you did, really."

Kageyama snaps his stare back at him. _"Now_ you want to listen to what I'm thinking?"

Hinata wilts. "It's not that I didn't before—well, I mean, not any less than usual. It's not like you actually like it, anyway, so what are you mad about?"

Kageyama scowls. He tries very hard not to think the thing he's currently thinking. As it's been on his mind for days already, he fails. Hinata's mouth falls open.

"You _do_ like it?"

"No!" Kageyama says. "I don't."

"You _just_ thought—"

"It's easier!" Kageyama grinds out. "It's just—easier."

Hinata blinks. "Why?"

Kageyama doesn't know why. He's not good at explaining the way he's feeling to people; he doesn't understand half the time what he's feeling himself. It usually doesn't occur to him to talk it over. He'd had no plan, when he went chasing after Hinata. He just knew something had changed.

 **Oh,** Hinata thinks.

Kageyama startles. It's the first time he's heard Hinata in his head in days. Hinata chuckles.

"See?" he says. "Now imagine if I'd shouted."

He clambers to his feet, and Kageyama uncrosses his arms in an effort to look less pissed off. It probably doesn't work, because of his face, which is presumably doing what it always does.

"I didn't think you'd be mad about it," Hinata says, as if to prove his suspicions right.

"I'm not mad," Kageyama says, "I'm just annoyed."

Hinata rolls his eyes. "Okay, annoyed."

"Why haven't I been able to hear you? Either talking or thinking?" Kageyama asks. It's curiosity as much as anything else. The first few weeks had been chaos, constant chatter in his head. He hadn't known anyone could be as talkative as Hinata before, and that was before they were sharing thoughts. Even when they'd gotten used to each other, the low hum of Hinata's presence was always a constant reminder. Until it had suddenly just… stopped. And everything had become quiet for Kageyama again.

"Uwahhh," Hinata breathes, and Kageyama sighs, knowing he heard. "Did you really miss—"

"It just got quiet!" Kageyama says furiously. "It helped me stay awake in class."

"We can't hear each other in class," Hinata points out, before Kageyama can realize his mistake. Hinata starts to grin.

"Oh, shut up," Kageyama tells him. "Why'd you stop, then?" He isn't even sure how Hinata stopped it.

"Oh, I, uh—" Hinata says, right before he turns a brilliant shade of pink.

Kageyama squints at him. "What?"

"Nothing!" Hinata squeaks. "I didn't stop, you're just—"

"You already said it's not because of anything I did, so—"

"Yeah, because I didn't stop doing anything in the first place—"

 _"Hinata_ —" Kageyama grabs Hinata's wrist and Hinata squeezes his eyes shut as Kageyama attempts to hear what he's thinking.

Immediately, he's assaulted by a barrage of thoughts: _tamago kake gohan;_ a replay of some episode of some anime; playing with somebody's cat—all inconsequential, random, nonsensical—

**He's going to know, he's gonna know, meat buns, yesterday's theory homework—crap, I forgot to finish that—**

"Hey!" Kageyama says, letting go of him. "St-stop! What the hell are you— _what_ am I going to know?"

"Nothing!" Hinata says.

 **It's** **_so_ ** **obvious how turned on I am—oops—**

Kageyama blinks. He heard that crystal clear. "You—" **Turned on?** Does Hinata want to—what else _could_ he mean—

"Yes, obviously that's what I mean!" Hinata groans. "And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for days, so I had to—"

"Stop thinking about—"

 _"You,_ yes," Hinata says.

"Why didn't you say something?!" Kageyama demands.

"What?!" Hinata sputters. "Why would I?"

"Because—" Kageyama starts to say, then falters. That is… an excellent question. Yes, they had fucked once, and yes, Kageyama can admit that it wasn't not good. It was alright. It—

"It was more than 'alright'," Hinata says, and Kageyama ignores him.

Whatever it had been, neither of them had meant anything by it at the time. This whole situation they'd found themselves in was a mess. They're stuck with each other against their will. And so he can't figure out why, even if Hinata was horny, he would _want_ to think about Kageyama—

They stare at each other.

"It's weird, right," Hinata says softly. "I know it's weird, that's why I've been avoiding you."

"Yeah, it's weird," Kageyama says. His voice feels thick in his throat. "So what, though?" He lets a little bit—the tiniest bit of what he's thinking now, now that he _knows_ —through.

Hinata's expression glazes over. "My room is in South Hall," he says. "It's nearby."

Kageyama follows Hinata to his room in awkward silence. It's not that he hasn't thought about what happened between them, in the forest, the spell and the act that kicked everything off. He has thought about it, a lot; but it had all happened so fast, and he lacks the context necessary to know what to do next. He and Hinata aren't anything to each other, but accidentally made themselves everything to each other, apparently.

They slip into Hinata's room, and Kageyama closes the door behind them. He stares at the back of Hinata's head.

They bonded through a spell that should have been, judging from what everyone has said, impossible. He's thought about that a lot. The way it felt, Hinata's fingertips and palm burning through the layers of clothes and skin and bones, right through to his heart. He rubs at his chest again, right over the handprint tattoo he still sees every day in the mirror, and Hinata turns and looks straight into him. That's what it feels like. Kageyama doesn't know what to say.

"The last time we started with kissing," Hinata fills in. "That was…"

"It wasn't the worst," Kageyama murmurs, leaning in to find out if it will continue to be not the worst.

It takes him by surprise when Hinata reaches for him without hesitation. He slides his palms to rest against Kageyama's cheeks and lingers; with his eyes lidded, fiery lashes fluttering. He hardly breathes. His lips are soft and parted and so close to Kageyama's, Kageyama can almost feel them, the warmth.

Then he hears it, a nervous thought, passing nearly too quickly for him to catch: **What if it's not the same?**

Kageyama closes the nearly non-existent gap between them in an instant. Hinata shakes—one full-body shiver, when their lips meet.

Kageyama wonders, almost in retaliation, what if it's _better?_

Hinata moans, softly, and Kageyama pours himself into the kiss—manages to bring his hands up to grip Hinata's shoulders and anchor him there as Hinata's mouth falls open against his, wet and needy. He pushes closer, tongue sweeping across Kageyama's lips hungrily, insistently, and Kageyama suddenly feels too distant and impartial. He's been that way for far too long, considering he's supposed to be able to hear Hinata in his goddamn head—considering they are _bound together._

He slides his hands down Hinata's chest, feeling it heave under his fingers. He knows what he wants, and so Hinata knows it, too, and he is already moving to help; reaching down to help tug his shirt up and off, as Kageyama rids himself of his own.

Hinata stares at his chest, at his own handprint tattooed over Kageyama's heart. Hinata wears the corresponding mark, Kageyama's big handprint covering pale skin across the nape of Hinata's neck. Kageyama wants to see it, suddenly, very much so. But then Hinata drags him back in again, hands grabbing, sliding over Kageyama's bare skin, and that seems so _good_ —Kageyama responds in kind.

He hadn't done this the first time. Soft touching, slow touching. He'd been focused on the spell, on the unexpectedness of the situation, on not doing something incredibly wrong. That seems silly, now, when he could have been more focused on Hinata.

He wants to be focused on him this time.

Hinata gasps, as Kageyama tilts his head to the side, ducking in to press his lips to Hinata's chin, the underside of his jaw, his neck. He slides his hands up Hinata's back, palms pressing firmly against him, and draws his tongue over sweat-damp skin in tandem.

"Oh— _nnh_ , Kageyama—" Hinata mumbles. "That… feels…" **Wanted this…**

Kageyama's stomach jumps. Hinata wants this. They both do.

It doesn't take them long to stumble to the bed, stripping off the rest of each others' clothes as they go. Hinata pushes Kageyama down to sit onto it, but doesn't follow right away. Kageyama swallows.

"Come here," he says, tries to turn it into a demand rather than a plea at the last moment. Hinata must be able to tell, but he still shakes his head. Kageyama tries not to pout. He doesn't entirely succeed.

**Hinata…**

The way Hinata bites his lip when Kageyama thinks his name makes Kageyama's hips jump. He wants to rut against him, he wants to be in him—Hinata groans and slides down, to kneel between Kageyama's legs. Oh, god, he looks good there.

"L-last time…" Hinata licks his lips and looks up at Kageyama, who tries desperately not to think of anything too gross or explicit. "You said—or you thought something. About me. I want to try it."

Kageyama is hoarse when he responds. "Thought what?"

Hinata's lashes lower again, and Kageyama wants to ask him why he's being so _coy_ , so shy and soft, and then he sees it, suddenly.

It's not a memory, but it's almost vivid enough to be one. A thought made of Hinata's imagination supplying the images, the sounds, the feelings.

Hinata, with Kageyama's cock down his throat, lips swollen and red; face flushed and eyes watering, Kageyama's hand in his hair, Kageyama rolling his hips and fucking his mouth— _Hinata_ imagined this, after Kageyama thought he'd look good, and he _would_ —and this image so vivid it could have been real suddenly becomes real, when Hinata whines and dives down, as soon as he feels how much Kageyama wants him.

Kageyama cries out, trying to stifle himself. It feels like fire sparking in his belly, Hinata's lips warm on the head of his cock, tongue swirling around it. _Fuck._

"Hinata," he gasps, "you don't—j-just because I—"

**Want to.**

Kageyama inhales sharply through his nose. His hand finds its way into Hinata's hair, sifting through the soft strands and Hinata tells him, **Pull it.**

"Wh-what—" Kageyama is having a hard time processing, with the feeling of Hinata's mouth around him, the voice in his head, the knowledge that he is wanted—

**Pull my hair.**

Kageyama gasps and tightens his grip, fingers twisting against Hinata's scalp, and Hinata moans around him before sliding off him to lick him messily all over his shaft.

"I thought about this so much." Hinata's breath is hot on Kageyama's cock. "Oh my god, I've been—" He laughs unsteadily, smiling right at Kageyama, despite the embarrassed flush across his cheeks. Something light and almost painful balloons inside Kageyama's chest. It's confusing. "This is why I couldn't look you in the eye at all—"

"Because," Kageyama says, with a distinct hitch in his voice, "you were thinking about blowing me?"

Hinata beams at him, like somehow this stupid observation is nothing less than delightful. "Yeah," he says, wiping his mouth with his hand, "and because I've been thinking about you every night to get off."

"O-oh," Kageyama says dumbly. Hinata is climbing into the bed now, on top of him. Kageyama doesn't know what to do, besides stare at him like he's never spoken to another human in his life before.

Hinata is still smiling at him. He settles himself in Kageyama's lap—he's not very heavy, but he is very warm, and his—his butt is really soft and kind of squishy on Kageyama's thighs.

"I'm not squishy," Hinata protests, and Kageyama shakes his head immediately, even though he just thought it. He didn't mean it in a bad way. Hinata giggles. "You're a lot more nice when you're naked."

"All my important parts are exposed to attack," Kageyama explains, and Hinata laughs even harder.

"Kageyama…" he murmurs, and Kageyama feels a whine bubbling up in his throat. He shoves it down. "Open your mouth."

When Kageyama does as asked, Hinata slips his fingers into his mouth for him to suck on. He feels his own face getting redder, with the way Hinata watches him. Hinata looks—good, when he's thinking about sex stuff, Kageyama thinks. His eyes lid, and his breath comes in little, heated pants through lips that are constantly plump and shiny from the way he bites them. Hinata leans closer, so Kageyama loses that view, but he shivers up the length of his whole body when he feels lips, then teeth, tug at his ear gently.

"You look good like this, too," Hinata breathes. "Can you do that thing? With the lube…"

He takes his fingers out of Kageyama's mouth, so Kageyama can Speak a brief spell, to turn the spit on Hinata's fingers (and his cock, he remembers at the last second) into lube. Hinata hums and reaches behind himself. The last time they'd done this, neither of them had any idea what they were doing. Now…

Hinata's head falls back, and he sighs as he starts to finger himself. Kageyama watches in stunned awe.

"I figured out how to do this…" Hinata breathes. His voice is shaky. "I, um…"

He seems to be having trouble talking, but then he settles into Kageyama's lap, so he can drop his forehead to Kageyama's, and that's when Kageyama _sees._

_Hinata tried the first time and barely managed to get a finger in before giving up and rubbing one out while stifling his moans into his pillow._

_The next time he did manage to finger himself, but he couldn't find that same spot Kageyama had, the one that made him gasp and cry—_

**I found it eventually!** Hinata protests, feeling Kageyama's surge of smugness.

**Yeah, but I found it first, dumbass.**

**Okay, well, I've found it a lot** **_more_ ** **times now.**

Hinata can annoy Kageyama, it seems, as easily as he can make Kageyama want to pin him down and rub against him until they both can't move anymore. He grabs Hinata's face between his hands as he sees, clear as day—

_Hinata, flat on his back, knees by his ears as he worked himself open with three fingers. He held his legs up with his arm hooked under his legs, gasping as he shuddered bodily, over and over, Kageyama's name._

Kageyama growls and moves his hands to grab Hinata's ass, kneading his fingers into Hinata's round cheeks, before dragging him closer, until Hinata's thighs are spread wide across his lap and his dick is pressed to Kageyama's. Hinata moans, body lifting and falling on his own fingers.

"I want…" he gasps, and when he can't get the words out, he thinks it instead.

**I want to fuck myself on your cock.**

Kageyama's mind goes blank. He can only think one thing, and it matches so perfectly with Hinata's thoughts in his own head that it's like a lull, a deep silence, broken only by:

**_Yes._ **

It's not like their first time. They'd both been barely ready, then, and it was mostly frantic eagerness, and the spell high, that made it possible for Kageyama to frantically pound Hinata until they both ended up coming; and sealing themselves into some kind of lifelong magical contract, but that's besides the point.

The point is, this time, there is no magic to help them along. It's just Hinata doing the work, because Kageyama is out of his mind with desire. After seeing Hinata's memories, watching Hinata aching for him like that, trying to satisfy himself, needing it so much he couldn't face him—Kageyama can't do anything but sit there and hope his dick doesn't explode and fly clean off him like a deflating balloon. He's never been this desperate to come in his life (honestly, it's not something he's been all that interested in at all, before stupid Hinata came along); and now, Hinata is rocking up onto his knees in his lap, naked and tempting and soft under his hands, and looking at him like Kageyama's body is his to use as he pleases.

It turns out alright, that they aren't worried about old books and spells and the mage speech this time. None of it is needed, when Hinata already feels like magic.

Hinata is as tight around his cock as he was last time, but unlike before, he's in control like this, arms draped around Kageyama's neck, bearing down on him, biting his lip at the fullness. Kageyama can feel what he wants, runs his hands slowly over Hinata's body, and Hinata moans for him.

He starts riding Kageyama's cock like he was meant for it, runs his slender little fingers down Kageyama's chest and plants his palms on Kageyama's pecs as he rocks his hips, raises himself on his knees before slamming back down again. He's being aggressive—he's _taking_ Kageyama, and Kageyama feels like he's being pulled apart, every time Hinata rises and falls on his dick, smooth, rough heat.

Without quite meaning to, he lets his hand fly up, to grip the back of Hinata's neck—and he feels his hand quite literally locking into place there as he remembers, _the tattoo._

It happens again. Everything Hinata feels—the sheer bliss, the _relief,_ and happiness, too; Kageyama feels it. That's what undoes him, finally. Hinata is so inexplicably happy, to be with him like this.

 **A little while,** Kageyama hears him think. **I just want this for a little while.**

Kageyama grabs one of Hinata's hands, and drags it into place over the mark on his heart, where it slots, a perfect mirror of the tattoo.

Hinata freezes, going rigid in his lap. And Kageyama feels his own heart then, an echoing beat that he swears is so strong that it pulses in waves outside himself; Hinata cries out—moans again, but it's high and long and _loud,_ and Kageyama surges forward to press their lips together, in an attempt to muffle the sound.

The sudden influx of sensation seems to have rendered Hinata totally powerless, which is a different but wonderful thing all on its own; now Kageyama can wrap an arm around his whole waist (so _small)_ to press Hinata close to him, chest to chest, as he takes over. Hinata feels like he's burning, warmth bleeding off of him. Kageyama fucks him slowly, and lets Hinata bury his face in his neck.

He knows when he's found that spot again, because he feels it through Hinata, his own pleasure spiking as Hinata squirms and cries out in his arms.

 **That's twice,** he thinks. Hinata pounds his shoulder with a closed fist before gripping it tightly, fingers digging into Kageyama's flesh hard enough that Kageyama is sure he'll see marks later. He hopes he will.

He knows right when Hinata is about to come—Hinata tenses up, squeezing tight around his cock, spine going rigid. Kageyama crushes him against his chest and groans, because it finishes him, too; he can feel the whole thing through their bond, and there's no way to guard against the intense rush of Hinata's orgasm, or the knowledge that he's the one making Hinata shudder like that, soundless as he finishes. Kageyama holds him close and gasps, hips rolling as he spills inside Hinata.

 _That's twice_ runs through his mind again, but not as a boast, this time. He can't believe he's come inside Hinata twice. He can't really believe Hinata wanted this from him again.

Hinata sinks against him, body limp, and very sweaty. Slowly, Kageyama pushes at him until he takes the hint, lifting enough to let Kageyama pull out with a wince. Hinata's hand slides from its place on Kageyama's chest, and Kageyama loosens his grip on the back of Hinata's neck. But he can still hear what Hinata is thinking, and vice versa.

 **You better believe it.** Even Hinata's thoughts sound sleepy. **Be ready to go again in fifteen minutes.**

Kageyama severely doubts Hinata will be awake in fifteen minutes.

**I will!**

He deserves a good smack on the ass, and Kageyama delivers it. Hinata yelps, and squashes his face into Kageyama's neck.

"Are you too good for talking out loud, now?" Kageyama asks pointedly.

"You said you liked it," Hinata reminds him, shifting to get comfortable. Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Not constantly."

"Make up your mind." Hinata quickly covers his rear end with both hands as Kageyama considers whacking him again. "I liked you before, you know."

This distracts Kageyama sufficiently. "Huh?"

Hinata burrows further into his neck, mumbling when he speaks next. "Before the spell. I didn't… know it at the time, but I saw you and you just— _stuck."_

"I _stuck?"_ Kageyama repeats. "What does that mean?" He feels Hinata shrug.

"You were just there, in my head. Kinda like now, but less obvious." He trails off, hesitant. "I knew it wasn't like that for you. That's why I've been… weird."

Something twinges, strangely, inside Kageyama's chest. No, it hadn't been like that for him. He'd run into Hinata several times before they'd been paired off in the exams and forced to work together, and he does remember being baffled by the oddness of Hinata. But it was the first time he felt Hinata's Words, his magic, shaping itself around his own that something had truly changed.

It's not the spell that made things different, though, not really. It just made him notice. And then, like Hinata said—it had stuck.

"I'm here because of you," Hinata says softly.

Kageyama shakes his head. "You'd still have gotten in without me."

Hinata laughs, very gently—sleep is finally winning out. He curls up against Kageyama, who wonders what to say, about the way he feels now. He might be out of luck until Hinata wakes up. But then he hears the smallest whisper of a thought—or a memory.

**I've been looking for you for so long…**

Kageyama looks down at him in surprise. "What… do you mean?"

But Hinata is asleep, already.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
